A Little Word Called Love
by Dendra
Summary: Kobato Hanato a girl who has been sent down to earth to heal the wounded hearts of others as she starts a tailoring shop to try and heal hearts along working beside Fujimoto and Sayaka at Yomogi Nursery but she only has 4 seasons to do so.   fujibato


**A / N : . . . my very first Kobato fanfic , yesh ~**

**Right now this is the anime I'm fangirling over and I wanted to write a fanfic about it so here it is ! Now this story is AU but then not. It still sort of follows the main plot of the story but then it doesn't . Also , sorry if I fail at Fujimoto haven't really typed up anything with him in it so yea , he may be OOC fair warning. But I hope you all enjoy this story !**

~ x ~

I see him walk by everyday . . . he stands there and waits for that girl everyday and when she comes then he leaves and doesn't come back until the next day. I never understood why he stood there waiting for that person. Ioryogi-san . . . told me it was because she was probably someone important to him , and I just nodded my head not asking anymore questions and went back to finishing up a hat I was making. But everyday . . . I can't help but feel so confused whenever I see him . . .

Of course Ioryogi-san kept telling me to ignore it but I do try my best but it's hard I guess . . . But all I need to worry about is filling the bottle up , and then going to the place where I want to go , thats all !

" Kobato , do your best ! "

~ x ~

Birds were chirping loudly , the sun was shinning in every way making the morning mist's water on the plants sparkle in the sun light. Sakura petals also laid on the ground or they were gently floating up in the air to soon land on the ground. But you could also hear the quick foot steps of someone as they were running down the street zooming past everybody.

" I'M GOING TO BE LATE ! "

That was the only shout that was able to be heard as it echoed and everyone turned their heads around to see a girl just running straight forward with no intention of stopping in her tracks. People quickly rushed out of the way as she passed by them running at full speed.

" Do – ba – to ! " , a angry male voice came then. The girl then came to a stop immediately and picked up a small blue dog plush out of her bag and held it up. " Hai ! Ioryogi-san ? " , she said. The small dog then had a very angry look upon the dog's face as he glared at the girl. " What the hell do you think your doing messing around like this everyday at that shop of yours ? " , he roared at her and she let out a small squeak as she flinched a bit at the yelling of his.

" A-Ano . . . well I thought it'd be a good idea since a lot of people come in there and then I could make them happy ! Isn't that a good way to heal people Ioryogi-san ? " , she said happily as she smiled happily.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other. The dog then opened his mouth and fire started to appear and then a burst of flames came right out of his mouth and right at her and a loud scream suddenly was heard from her. The blue dog then jumped out of her hands and landed on the ground as he was silent for a moment and then turned around with the angry look still upon his face as he stared at her. " Kobato Hanato ! " , he yelled at her.

The girl quickly recovered from the blast of fire that was sent at her and then suddenly had a , well tried to at least , serious look on her face as she stared at the blue dog. " Hai ! Ioryogi-san ? " , the girl said.

" You got exactly four seasons here , yet here you are messing around in that damn shop ! Just what the hell is going on in that head of yours ? Do you _remember_ why your even here in the first place ? " , he yelled at her in anger.

The girl was silent for a moment as she started searching around her bag a bit and then pulled out a bottle that looked like it had a couple pieces of candy in it and a soft smile was on her face as she stared at it. " Theres a place I want to go . . . " , she said in a soft tone as she continued to stare at the bottle. " And just what do you need to do to get there ? " , he said asking another question to the young girl. " I need to fill the bottle up of the wounded hearts that I've healed ! " , she said nodding her head her face now holding that of determination and enthusiasm.

A smirk then appeared on the dog's face as he then jumped up and landed in her bag and then started pointing forward. " Then get yer ass moving and hurry up and fill that damn bottle up Dobato ! " , he said yelling at her. " Hai ! Ioryogi-san !" , she said and nodded her head happily and then started walking forward once again while smiling and humming to herself. She had a feeling today was going to be a great day , a good day , it was bright and sunny , and everything was peaceful. She liked it this way , nothing bad was happening at all.

After a while later the Kobato then came to a halt in front of a building. It said ' Tailor Shop ' across the window with some fancy flower design around the letters. A smile came across her face yet again as she stood in front of it. She then started searching around her bag a bit to find the key to open up the place. A moment of silence passed on as she continued to search frantically in her bag. After another moment of silence passed her head hung low as she seemed a bit ashamed of herself. " I left the key back at the apartment . . . " , she mumbled in a depressed done as she stared at the ground. She then looked over at Ioryogi who was in her bag and it seemed like he had yet again the most irritated look upon his face as he then pointed to a near by area near the flower bed that was by her shop. She was silent for a moment then a ' oh ' look appeared on her face as she quickly walked over there and then bent down and held Ioryogi out to the flowers. " Here you go Ioryogi-san ! You can smell the flowers now ! " , she said happily as a huge smile was on her face as she did this.

~ x ~

A little chime noise was made as the girl walked into the shop and had that ashamed , depressed , hurt look on her face and her hair looked like as if it was burnt. " Tch , baka ! Who the hell said I wanted to smell those damn flowers ? " , he yelled at her as she closed the door. " Gomen " , she said with a light sigh as she placed the bag down by her work area as she looked around the shop. It was a small shop but it was still good enough for her. There was a bunch of of dresses up for sale along with hats , purses , belts , many different kinds of outfits , and a lot more. A soft smile was on her face as she stared at it all. It was just perfect , it was homey like and everyone who walked in seemed to really enjoy themselves so there wasn't really anything wrong.

She then blinked a few times as she just remembered something and then quickly left toward the storage room. A couple seconds later she came out with a box and then had a full determination look as she started walking forward. " You better not trip with that box Dobato " , Ioryogi told her in warning tone of a voice. " H-Hai ! " , she said as she started walking forward very carefully with the box in her hands. As a moment of silence passed by a anger vein appeared on Ioryogi as he watched her. " Would you just move faster already ! " , he shouted at her seeing how she barely left the spot she was at because she was moving so slowly trying not to trip. A small ' yelp ' of surprise came out of her and then she landed flat face onto the ground but holding the box up so it wouldn't be hurt when she fell. A small groan came out of her as she sat up and placed the box beside her as she started to rub her nose. " That hurt . . . " , she mumbled to herself.

She blinked a few times as she heard a small chime at her door and raised her head to look over there to see a customer coming in. A huge smile came to her face as she quickly stood up bowing real quick. " A-Ano , I'll be with you in just a minute ! " , she said as she quickly picked up the box and quickly went over to the desk and placed the box over there then ran to the customer that was at the door. It was just a small old lady with a small basket hanging from her arm and she was slightly hunched over as a perfect soft kind smile was on her face.

" Ano , is there anything I can help you with today ? " , Kobato greeted the woman as that big cheery bright smile was on her face again. The old woman let a small laugh as one hand was over her mouth. " My , your quite the spirited young girl aren't you ? " , she said with a small smile. Of course Kobato being who she was , didn't really quite get that and could only stare in question with a smile on her face.

" Well young lady I was hoping if you could do a patch up on this " , she said as she pulled out a neatly folded up shawl from her basket. Kobato took it in her hands smiled a bit as she felt the material it was made out of , it felt so nice to her , even if it was made out of wool , something not too many people like seeing how it made them itch a lot. " I can patch this up nice and easily ! You can come back in about a half an hour if you want to pick it up , it should be ready by then " , she said with a warm smile. The old woman let out a small laugh as she nodded her head. " Alright then , I'll be here in a half an hour to pick it up young lady "

As the old woman started to walk out the door the two girls waved good bye to each other and then Kobato turned around to her work are and walked over toward there. She placed the shawl gently down on the desk and headed over toward the back area of the store and started looking around a bit. As soon as she found the right material to use she grabbed it and headed straight over toward her work area and sat down.

As the minutes went by and as she sat there working on the shawl , Ioryogi just watched the young girl. The stupid girl just had to get a shop , and just had to work all day in the shop , while she could just be out there healing the hearts she needed to heal and get that blasted bottle filled up. But no , she was here working on a bloody shawl for a old woman. …. He guessed it wasn't too bad , after all it was very Dobato like , she was helping someone for some weird stupid reason. A sigh came out of the blue dog as he could feel himself getting bored already and hungry too.

" There it's done ! " , she announced happily as it had been about a half an hour now. The shawl looked good as new now , there wasn't that big of a hole in the shawl so it was easy and quick to fix. Which was a good thing too though because if it wasn't as quick to fix then she would have had to make that poor old woman wait and she didn't want that. Ioryogi let out a irritated sigh as he stared over at the girl who was happily cheering about fixing the shawl. There was no way in hell that fixing a shawl would heal someone.

He could feel another anger vein coming along , he was getting angry again seeing how she was screwing off once again. If there was anyone who would screw off while they were suppose to do something important , it was her. Miss Idiot Dobato.

" Hai ! Please come back again ! " , Ioryogi blinked a few times as he looked over toward where Kobato was. She was standing there with a big smile on her face waving good bye to the old woman. Did he really space out for a bit there ? He wasn't all too sure but he watched the woman leave the shop waving good bye to Kobato with a gentle smile on her face.

Kobato hummed happily as she walked back over to where Ioryogi was and sat down and turned to him. " Ioryogi-san , what should we do today ~ ? " , she asked him happily. Now she just crossed the line of stupidity.

" What the hell do you think we should do today ? **GET THE DAMN BOTTLE FILLED **" , he yelled at her very pissed off again. Kobato shut her eyes tightly as she listened to Ioryogi's yelling and then slowly opened her eyes again as she looked at him.

" Etto . . . then should we leave the shop and go look for people ? " , she asked as she blinked a few times as she looked around the shop. Seemed like no one was going to be coming any time soon into the shop and there wasn't really anything she needed work on unless she started making another hat or dress or something. But there was already so many things up so . . .

" Oi , lets go outside for a bit and then come back here " , Ioryogi suggested as he let out a sigh. Kobato nodded her head and smiled as she picked up her bag and pushed her chair in. She then trotted over toward the door opening it then closing it. She pulled out the key and then locked the door and smiled happily as she placed the key in her bag along with Ioryogi and started walking away from the shop. Kobato then started humming a tune to herself as she walked down the sidewalks and was keeping a eye out for anyone that would needed to be healed or something.

As she walked down the streets she kept going up to people asking if they needed to be healed but of course in the end , they ran away from her thinking she was some type of weirdo. Which is to be expected of course. Then again though , she didn't exactly know how to figure out how someone needed their hearts healed so she had not idea and was completely clueless about it but at least she was trying her best. But now after all those many minutes she was sitting down at the park her head resting on the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on her knees as a disappointed look was on her face.

A sigh came out of her as she couldn't find anyone that needed their hearts to be healed yet. " Nnn . . . I can't find anybooddddyyy " , she said in a tired voice as she staggered down the sidewalk now. But then she blinked a few times as she felt a hand on her shoulder and then turned around as she tilted her head as a old man was behind her.

" Ah , is there something I can help you with sir ? " , she questioned him as she looked up at him. He looked like that of a business man and was holding a folder under his arm. She wasn't too sure why he was spending his time with her all of a sudden seeing how from all other business men she'd seen always were busy and didn't have the time really anything.

" Are you looking for a client ? " , he questioned her.

Kobato blinked a few times as she didn't really understand what the man was saying and could only stare at him in quesiton " Um, excuse me ? "

" You propositioned people back there right ? How much ? " , he questioned as he shifted the folder under his arm a bit.

" Ah , no I'm not trying to do it for money , I just wanted to heal people's wounded hearts so . . . " , she said as she trailed off a bit at the end of her sentence.

" Oh ? What ? So you mean it's free ? " , he questioned as a smile started to form up on the old man's face.

" Does this mean you'll let me heal you ? " , she asked happily that she finally found someone to heal now.

" Oh yes , I sure want to be healed ! In all sorts of ways ! " , the man said with a little excitement in his voice.

A moment of silence went by and then another smile formed up on Kobato's face as she nodded her head. " Then please let me heal you ! " , she announced happily as she clasped her hands together.

The old man then grabbed her hand and started to lead her away and now seemed excited or something Kobato wasn't too sure but the only thing going through her head was that she was going to be able finally to heal someone's heart.

" Great , great ! Lets hurry over there ! " , he said as she tried to go over to a place quickly.

But behind the two , unknown to them , Ioryogi had his mouth wide open and a ball of fire was forming up in his mouth. Suddenly a blast of fire went blast right at the old man sending him flying toward the ground nearly scaring the hell out of Kobato. Iorygoi let out a growl as he glared over at Kobato. " YOU DUMBASS ! Even idiots have their limts to their idiocy , you ! " , he roared at Kobato and then she started spazzing out as she started saying she was sorry over and over again.

" B-But . . . this gentleman . . . said he'd let me heal him ! " , she said in a panicked voice as she looked over to the man and then quickly back to Ioryogi.

" We need to heal their _HEARTS_ ! Not their lower extremities ! " , he yelled at her once again as he could feel a whole load of anger veins coming out of his head as he was lecturing her , or , well more like shouting , yelling , screaming , and roaring at her.

Well this was certainly another moment that Kobato crossed over the stupidity line and Ioryogi having to come in and save her once again.

" Whats with you ? " , Kobato blinked a few times as she turned her attention back to the man who Ioryogi knocked out and watched him starting to stand up. " What do you think you're doing ? " , he shouted at her.

" E-Eh ? Eh ? " , Kobato said now officially confused more than ever.

He walked over to her again and grabbed her hand tightly as a angry look was no on his face as the man's eyebrow's narrowed. " Are yo in cahoots with someone ? Is this an extortion racket ? " , he yelled angrily as his grip on her hand got tighter and tighter as he yelled as the man was getting more and more angry by the second.

Kobato of course was now panicking like crazy and a confused look was still on her face as she stared up at the man. " I-I don't understand what you're talking about ! " , she cried as she winced a bit at the pain from the tight grip around her hand.

" You little - - ! ! " , the man yelled as he raised his fist up in the air and Kobato turned her head letting out a ' kya ' getting ready for the pain to come from the punch that the old man was going to put on her but she suddenly felt the grip on her hand go away. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she looked behind her and saw the man on the floor and then looked around the area. " Ioryogi-san ? " , she said but then looked back to the front but didn't see Ioryogi at all.

" Shut up , creep ! " , the man in front of her shouted as he punched the palm of his hand with his his fist as he gritted his teeth.

Kobato took a good look at her savior , he was very tall and wore glasses and had piercings on both of his ears. His hair was also in a pony tail and looked like as if he only had short hair but he didn't.

" Th-Thank . . . . "

" Look , I don't know if your involved in enkou or uri . . . . just don't do it around here ! " , the man said giving her a lecture. Confusion then spread across her face as she had absolute no idea what on earth he was talking about. Enkou and uri ? She had no idea what those two things were but she had a feeling they weren't good things.

She watched the man walk away and her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ioryogi though.

" Kobato we have to get outta here ! " , he shouted at her as he raised himself up from a bucket he was hiding out in.

" Ioryogi-san . . . " , she started to speak as she looked over at him in the bucket.

" Like I said ! Run for it ! " , he shouted at her as he looked behind hearing groans come from the old man on the ground.

" What are " enkou " and " uri " ? " , Kobato questioned him which ended having Ioryogi fall out of the bucket from Kobato's stupidity.

~ x ~

" EHHHH ? " enkou " is dates for money ? And " uri " is prostitution ? Thats what they really mean ? " , Kobato cried as the two of them were now back at the apartment that they lived in and once they got there Ioryogi did tell her what enkou and uri meant.

" When it comes to " clueless " , you really take the cake , huh ? " , Ioryogi said as he let out a grunt.

" But I should have expected nothing less from Dobato " , he said.

" It's Kobato ! " , she cried out as she turned to him seeing how she was done spazzing about the two words.

" To think , I actually appeared to be doing something like that - - ! " , she said as a panicked yet worried look formed up on her face.

" Forget about that ! And look here ! " , Ioryogi yelled at her as he pointed to the empty bottle that was sitting in the middle of the room. " In an entire day , you've managed to add zilch to your bottle ! " , he lectured her.

" T-Tomorrow I'll really try my best ! " , Kobato said as she started nodding like crazy and letting out a small ' uuu ' as she fiddled around with her fingers. Well hopefully she'd heal some hearts tomorrow . . .


End file.
